Friday The 13th
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. KaiRei. Fluffly. It's Rei's first year living with Kai, but he always set up his Halloween decorations on the 13th, just because Kai wouldn't help out wouldn't change that.


It was Friday the 13th, and every year Rei set up his Halloween decorations on that day. It was his little taboo.

Rei woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he stretched, nuzzling his face into the fluffy goose down pillow. The blanket pulled up over him and twisted around his legs was pure bliss, warm and comforting. He snickered, that's why they're called 'comforters'.

He sat up, shivering as the cold air touched him. Rei quickly pulled his arms into the sleeves of his nighttime shirt, hoping to warm them up. Seeing that it was no use after a short moment, he pulled them back out with a sigh. He looked over to his left and smiled fondly.

Kai was asleep next to him in his normal posture; on his back with both legs out in front of him, and both arms behind his head as a sort of second pillow. His eyes where closed and he had a relaxed look on his face.

Rei smiled; usually Kai was focused, with his brows furred and his face tense, like an angry statue. Work did it to him; he worked when he wanted to for 5 days a week. It was nice that he could do any amount of hours he wanted considering he owned the entire company, but all of the press meetings and morons that where screwing up took its toll on him.

Rei remembered that it didn't always work out like that, with the two of them having Friday and the weekend all to themselves. Kai worked everyday for hours and hours on end, and in the end, he was furious and didn't want to talk or be with Rei. Rei begged him one day to take a break, he was falling apart. Rei shook his head at how stubborn Kai had been, but over time, he agreed, deciding on this new schedule.

Rei slipped out of bed, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. He hurried over to the dresser and threw on some clothes that he didn't mind getting a little dirty. A pair of old jeans, a white shirt, and a worn in brown jacket. He walked over to Kai's side of the bed and shook Kai's shoulder gently. "Kai, wake up."

Kai groaned, swatting the hand away. Like hell he was getting up, he thought groggily. It was Friday.

"Kai please I need your help with a few things." Rei asked quietly, nudging him once again. He pouted, even though he knew Kai couldn't see with his eyes closed.

"Later Rei." Kai said before rolling over and burring his face in the pillows to avoid his lover's voice and prodding.

Rei frowned and took a step back from the bed. "Fine." Rei put a hand on his hip, walked out of the bedroom, and walked down the stairs with a yawn. He padded into the kitchen, yawning a bit before opening the fridge and making himself some breakfast.

The walk clocked showed 9 am, and Rei rolled his eyes. "It isn't _that_ early." He grabbed his shoes from the closet. "Well that's fine Kai I'll do it by myself." He smiled a bit and walked out side over to the shed in the back yard. Colored leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked around, and multicolored trees where plentiful. Opening it up he found decorations for all holidays that he insisted on buying considering that Kai had none.

He pulled out a large boxed labeled in quick handwriting of smudged sharpie, "Halloween." It even had a little picture of a ghost on it. Rei walked it to the front of the house and dropped it on the porch before going back and grabbing the ladder. Rei frowned as he tried to grab it of the hooks on the wall. It was _just_ out of his reach. Rei pouted again, this is one of those jobs that he wanted Kai to help with.

Standing on a bucket, he grabbed it, before shakily stepping down. He walked out of the shed, careful not to knock anything over with the ladder.

Rei smiled brightly, reaching the box he left on the porch. He opened it and pulled out some fake tombstones, which he propped up in the front yard making it look like a small cemetery. The skeleton came next, and he was a challenge. Rei put him together slowly, all 206 pieces! "Thank god I didn't loose any of those tiny pieces." He carried the now constructed skeleton, which he so kindly dubbed "Phillip," over to the large oak tree in the front yard. He grabbed a rope from the box and tried to tie it into a noose. He frowned; this was something that Kai probably knew. Most likely learning it in the abbey.

Rei fiddled with the stubborn rope for a few moments, with no avail. He huffed putting his hands on his hips before walking back inside and finding a role of packaging tape.

"This time Phillip I got it for sure!" He said optimistically, weaving the rope around the smiling plastic skeleton's neck. Since he couldn't tie the knot, he'd just make it look similar. Rei ripped a piece of tape off with his teeth and sealed the rope around Phillip's neck.

He tied the remaining rope from the tree and hoisted him up, hanging him from the tree. "Almost done…" He murmured with a smile.

Rei set up the ladder and grabbed the fake webbing from the box. He carefully walked up the ladder and ripped open the bag with his teeth. He grabbed a handful and stuck it onto the stone front of the house. He hummed a tune that he heard on TV once as he fastened the web to the stone. Soon it looked like a huge glob of spiders attacked their house. So rei stepped onto the top of the ladder, and even still went onto his tip toes, trying to fasten the web to a stone gargoyle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked over to find Rei not there in bed with him. His brows furrowed in thought, where was he…? Oh yes, Kai remembered that Rei wanted his help with something…

He glanced over at the calendar on the wall seeing that it was Friday the 13th of October. He smacked a hand to his forehead. Of course! Rei always put up Halloween decorations on the 13th! He quickly got dressed, black turtle neck, jeans. Nothing special.

He looked out the front window to see Rei teetering on the top of their 11-foot tall ladder trying to attack some webbing. "Shit!" He cursed, flying down the steps and bursting out the door, "Rei get down!"

Rei turned around, startled that Kai was awake; usually he slept in until about noon. But by doing so, he lost his balance and fell from his unstable perch on the ladder.

Kai surged foreword catching the smaller in his arms, but falling down on his back.

Luckily, Rei made Kai rake the leaves yesterday.

The two lovers fell into a huge pile of leaves made from their oak tree.

Kai regained his composure first, "Rei you're so stupid!" He hugged him tightly against his chest, tangling a hand in his black hair. "So stupid." He muttered, kissing Rei's forehead while trying to catch his breath.

Rei clung to Kai's shirt a bit, trying to figure out he wasn't plastered against the paving of their porch. He pulled away slightly, "I'm not stupid." He pouted.

Kai shook his head, "Next time you need me help and I say no smack me." He pulled an orange leaf out of Rei's tussled up hair. "It was stupid that you didn't make me get up."

"Well you where being stubborn." Rei pouted.

"It's Friday. I sleep in." Kai shrugged before getting up, secretly promising himself to help Rei every Friday the 13th , letting Rei fall on his rear in the leaves. He climbed up the ladder and attacked the web to the gargoyle easily. He smirked and looked down at Rei. "What's next on the list?"


End file.
